Princess Elena/Gallery
Images of Princess Elena from Elena of Avalor. Promotional Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_02.jpg|Princess Elena teaser poster Elena_of_Avalor_Poster_03.jpg|Elena Flores Elena of Avalor Poster.jpg Princess_Elena_3.jpg Elena ball gown render.png|Elena in her formal attire Elena and Isabel.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Princess Elena 2.jpg|Elena playing the guitar Elena & Isabel dancing.png|Elena and Isabel dancing Elena and Migs.png|Elena riding Skylar Princess_Elena_3D_render.png|Elena of Avalor Princess Elena 4.jpg|Princess Elena of Avalor Princess Elena 5.png|Elena holds the Scepter of Light Elena Swings.jpeg Princess Elena 6.jpg Princess Elena.png Princess Elena 7.jpg Princess Elena 8.jpg Princess Elena 9.jpg|Elena's adventure attire Elena and Mateo.jpg Elena and Skyler 2.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor poster.png Elena of Avalor Realm of the Jaquins.jpg Song of the Sirenas poster.jpg Concept Art Princess Elena.jpg Elena of Avalor 2D cast concept.png Screenshots ''Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-12.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena with wand.jpg Elena and her mother.jpg|Elena's quinceañera Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-9.png|Elena trapped inside the amulet Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-16.jpg|Elena free from the amulet First Day of Rule Elena free.jpg|"I'm free!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Sofia first hug.jpg|Elena gives Sofia a big hug Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-10.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena singing 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena wand.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-1.png Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-15.jpg Shuriki's Wand.jpg|"Looking for this?" Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-6.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor 1.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor so sorry.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena sad.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena not alone.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia too tiny.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and Isabel Reunited.jpg|Elena and Isabel reunited Elena and the Secret of Avalor opening the gates.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor destroy the wand.jpg|Elena snaps Shuriki's wand in half. Elena and the Secret of Avalor on the charge.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the amulet.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-11.jpg Elena of Avalor Season One First Day of Rule 2.png Elena of Avalor 05.jpg|Elena with her sister Elena of Avalor 04.jpg Elena of Avalor 07.jpg|Elena believes she's ready to rule Elena of Avalor 02.jpg Elena and Naomi on Skylar and Luna.png Elena of Avalor 03.jpg|Elena, Mateo, and Naomi fly to save Isabel and Gabe Elena-of-Avalor-4.jpg|Elena holding Isabel Elena of Avalor 08.jpg|Elena and Gabe First Day of Rule 4.png First Day of Rule 3.png Elena-of-Avalor-2.jpg|Elena with Naomi and Gabe Elena of Avalor 09.jpg Elena and Zuzo.jpeg|Elena with Zuzo. Elena of Avalor 11.jpg|Elena smiling Model-Sister-1.png Sister Time.png|Elena and Isabel Model-Sister-4.png Model-Sister-5.png Model Sister King Toshi Princess Elena.jpg Elena and Isabel hugging (Model Sister).jpg All Heated Up 6.png Princess Elena adores.png|The puppy dog eyes Blow My Top.png All Heated Up 3.jpeg|Elena with her best friend, Naomi Elenalullaby.png Spellbound 4.png SpellboundEOA3.png Charming Elena.png Finders Leapers 6.png|Elena defends Naomi Finders Leapers 7.png|Elena comforts Naomi Royal Retreat 2.jpeg A Day to Remember 5.jpg A Day to Remember 6.png A Day to Remember 1.jpg Elena & Isabel - A Day to Remember.jpg The Scepter of Light 13.jpg The Scepter of Light 3.png The Scepter of Light 7.png The Scepter of Light 5.png The Scepter of Light 19.jpg The Scepter of Light 9.png|"I just need to rest...a little bit." Princess Elena Waking Up.png|Waking up after two days Sisters Of Avalor Hugging.png The Scepter of Light 22.jpg The Scepter of Light 23.jpg Navidad 5.jpg Navidad 2.png Navidad 3.jpg Navidad 1.jpg Olaball 4.jpg Olaball 1.png Olaball 3.png Flight-of-the-Jaquins-1.png Crystal-in-the-Rough-6.png Crystal-in-the-Rough-2.png The Princess Knight 10.png|Still asleep at five in the morning The Princess Knight 11.png The-Princess-Knight-7.png The-Princess-Knight-3.png|Elena in a fencing tournament PrincessKnight2.png The Princess Knight 14.png Captain Turner Returns 14.png Captain Turner Returns 4.png Captain Turner Returns 2.png King of the Carnaval 3.png King of the Carnaval 4.png King of the Carnaval 8.png My Fair Naomi 5.png MyFairNaomi4.jpg My Fair Naomi 3.png Spirit Monkey Business 1.png Spirit Monkey Business 2.png Realm of the Jaquins 3.png Realm of the Jaquins 4.png Realm of the Jaquins 1.png Realm of the Jaquins 5.png Realm of the Jaquins 6.png Realm of the Jaquins 8.png Realm of the Jaquins 9.png The Gecko's Tale 16.jpg|Elena in her swimming attire The Gecko's Tale 19.jpg The Gecko's Tale 11.png The Gecko's Tale 2.png The Gecko's Tale 3.png The Gecko's Tale 5.png The Gecko's Tale 7.png The Gecko's Tale 13.png The Gecko's Tale 6.png The Gecko's Tale 14.png The Gecko's Tale 15.png|"Way to calculate that jump." Party of a Lifetime 6.png Party of a Lifetime 7.png Party of a Lifetime 9.png Party of a Lifetime 10.png Party of a Lifetime 12.png Party of a Lifetime 13.png Blockheads 2.png Blockheads 3.png Blockheads 7.png Blockheads 15.png Blockheads 16.png Blockheads 1.png Blockheads 20.png Blockheads 21.png Blockheads 23.png Masks of Magic 21.png Masks of Magic 22.png Masks of Magic 1.png Masks of Magic 6.png Masks of Magic 7.png Masks of Magic 8.png Masks of Magic 9.png Masks of Magic 10.png Masks of Magic 11.png Masks of Magic 2.png Masks of Magic 5.png Masks of Magic 3.png Masks of Magic 4.png Masks of Magic 14.png Season Two The Jewel of Maru 1.jpg The Jewel of Maru 6.png The Jewel of Maru 7.png The Jewel of Maru 11.png The Jewel of Maru 12.png The Jewel of Maru 2.png The Jewel of Maru 13.png The Jewel of Maru 14.png The Jewel of Maru 15.png Royal Rivalry 9.png Royal Rivalry 10.png Royal Rivalry 1.png Royal Rivalry 2.png Royal Rivalry 3.png Royal Rivalry 4.png Royal Rivalry 5.png Royal Rivalry 6.png Royal Rivalry 7.png Three Jaquins and a Princess 12.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 13.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 15.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 16.jpg Three Jaquins and a Princess 18.jpg A Spy in the Palace 7.png A Spy in the Palace 9.png A Spy in the Palace 11.png A Spy in the Palace 12.png A Spy in the Palace 6.png A Spy in the Palace 13.png Science Unfair 8.png Science Unfair 16.png Science Unfair 7.jpg Shapeshifters 3.png|Elena as a jaquin Elena of Avalor Shapeshifters - Gang meets Cruz.png Shapeshifters 7.png Elena of Avalor Shapeshifters - Jaquin Trio.png Shapeshifters 8.png Shapeshifters 5.png Shapeshifters 6.png The Race for the Realm 2.png Class Act (5).png Class Act (10).png Class Act (15).png Class Act (16).png Class Act (19).png Class Act (22).png A Lava Story 3.jpg A Lava Story 4.jpg A Lava Story 7.jpg A Lava Story 12.jpg A Lava Story 13.jpg Song of the Sirenas 10.png Song of the Sirenas 11.png Song of the Sirenas 13.png Song of the Sirenas 5.jpg Song of the Sirenas 1.png Song of the Sirenas 6.jpg Song of the Sirenas 20.jpg Song of the Sirenas 7.jpg Elena drowning.png|Elena begins to drown Marisa finds unconcious Elena.png|Marisa finds unconscious Elena SotS Marisa begs for the seaweed to revive Elena.png Elena revived by the milagra.png|Elena revives Elena shocked that she's breathing underwater.png Song of the Sirenas (1).jpg Song of the Sirenas 17.jpg Song of the Sirenas (2).jpg Song of the Sirenas - Our Chance.jpg Song of the Sirenas 4.png Cristobal tosses Elena's scepter into the water.jpg|Cristobal tosses Elena's scepter into the water, revealing his true treacherous nature. Elena and Marisa apprehended by Cristobal's guards.png|Elena and Marisa apprehended by Cristobal's guards Song of the Sirenas 37.jpg Elena casts vanish just in time.png Elena survived Shuriki's blow.png Elena's final attack.png|Elena about to destroy Shuriki Song of the Sirenas 8.jpg SotS Cristobal arrested.png|Elena has Cristobal taken away for all his crimes and treachery. Song of the Sirenas 9.jpg The Tides of Change 15.jpg The Tides of Change 10.png The Tides of Change 3.png The Tides of Change 4.png The Tides of Change 35.jpg The Return of El Capitan 1.png The Return of El Capitán 8.png The Return of El Capitán 4.png The Return of El Capitán 9.png Zuzo tries to negotiate with Orizaba.png Zuzo and Elena looking down.png Zuzo and Elena saved by Bobo and Cacahuate.png FZ Elena & Zuzo emrace.png|"Even spirit guides need a little help every now and then." Zuzo begins to transport Elena.png FZ Elena & Naomi walk together.png Snow Place Like Home 1.jpg Snow Place Like Home(11).png Snow Place Like Home 2.jpg CookieTray.png Snow Place Like Home 3.png Snow Place Like Home 5.png Elena's face covered in dough.png|Elena glares with her face covered in dough. Snow Place Like Home 7.png|The curse is broken! Snow Place Like Home 11.png Snow Place Like Home 4.png Two Left Fins 1.png Two Left Fins 3.png Elena slipping.jpg Elena's sprained ankle.png|"I twisted my ankle!" TLF Elena recaps the retreat.jpg|"Well, I'd say the royal retreat was quite the adventure." Movin' On Up 4.jpg Movin' On Up 5.jpg Not Without My Magic 3.jpg Elena's glitchy scepter.jpg|Elena's scepter is still malfunctioning Elena worrying about her broken scepter.jpg|"What if someone attacks the kingdom?! How will I protect Avalor?!" Elena stares hesitantly at her tamberitia.jpg Three wizards have elena.jpeg Season Three The Magic Within 1.jpg Elena's magical transformation.jpg Elena's new look and new scepter.jpg Elena gazing at her new scepter.jpg|"Wow! My scepter!" Elena marveling her sparkly new gown.jpg Dreamcatcher (1).jpg Elena & Naomi's farewell hug.jpg|Elena and Naomi's farewell hug. Festival of Lights.jpg Printed Elena of Avalor Books 4.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Books 1.jpg Elena and Naomi's Big Adventure.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor.jpg The Golden Gecko.jpg Mateo and Elena.jpg The Song of the Sirenas cover.jpg Song of the Sirenas cover.jpg Disney Parks Live Princess Elena.jpg Live Princess Elena 2.png Live Princess Elena 3.jpg Live Princess Elena 4.jpg Live Princess Elena 5.jpg Live Princess Elena 6.jpg Cinderella and Elena.jpg|Elena with Cinderella Live Princess Elena 8.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Elena-Adventure-Dress.jpeg Princess Elena Doll.png Elena and Isabel Singing Dolls.png Elena of Avalor Dolls 3.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Dolls 1.jpg Elena plush doll.jpg|Elena Disney Store plush. Elena of Avalor Figures.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Musical Jewelry Box 1.jpg Elena and Isabel dolls.jpg Elena of Avalor stickers 1.JPG Elena of Avalor stickers 2.JPG Elena Wide.jpg Elena of Avalor Deluxe Classic Doll Gift Set.jpg Adventure Princess Elena doll.jpg My Time Singing Elena doll.jpg Power Scepter Elena doll.jpg elena build a bear dress.jpg|build a bear dress Crown Princess Elena.jpg Elena, Isa and Naomi.jpg Elena Of Avalor Action Adventure Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Adventure Dress Doll.jpg Elena Of Avalor Royal Ball Gown Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Royal Gown Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Scepter Adventure Doll.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 1.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 2.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 3.jpg Elena Yellow Navidad Dress.jpg Funko POP! - Elena 2.jpg Funko POP! - Elena 1.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 4.jpg Elena of Avalor Wardrobe Set 5.jpg Elena of Avalor Deluxe Singing doll set.jpg Elena and Baby Jaquin Doll.png Elena Ruling Gown.png Elena of Avalor Limited Edition doll.jpg|''Elena of Avalor Limited Edition doll doll of Elena.jpg Elena's new dress doll.jpg Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Elena of Avalor galleries Category:Character galleries